הקרב על מעברות הירדן 1918
אתרי הסיור (מהצפון לדרום): גשר אום-שורט, עוג'ה א-תחתא - מושב מפקד הכוחות, ואדי מלחה - בסיס הגדודים העבריים El Ghoraniye Bridge היום גשר אלנבי, מעבר "מצודת היהודים" - קצר אל-יהוד וגשר עבדאללה (האתר האחרון אינו קשור לקרב על מעברות הירדן) '''הקשה על הסימן תציג לפניכם פרטים על האתר ראו מטה את מפת שלושת המערכות שהתנהלו באזור במלחמת העולם הראשונה הסיור באתרי הקרב על מעברות הירדן 1918 התקיים ביום חמישי, 20 פברואר 2014, מטעם העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בארץ ישראל, בהדרכת ערן תירוש. הוא כלל ביקור במעברות הירדן: גשר עבדאללה וגשר אלנבי, אתר הטבילה, וואדי מלחה ותצפית על מעבר אום שורט מעברות הירדן ראו ערך מורחב:מעברות הירדן מעברות הירדן הן האתרים בהם מי-הנהר נמוכים והגדות משני צידי הנהר הן מישוריות יחסית, כך ניתן לעבור את הדרך ולחצות את נהר הירדן. כבר בתקופת המקרא הם שימשו זירות לחימה. בעידן המודרני, היה להם שימוש אזרחיבימי שלטון האימפריה העות'מאנית הוקם גשר עץ. מימי שלטון המנדט הבריטי, יש גשרי ביטון על הנהר ומתנהלת עליהן תנועת אנשים ומסחר. במקרא מוזכרים "מעברות הירדן" בהקשרים של לחימה במלחמת העולם הראשונה היו מוקד קרבותוזה היה נושא הסיור. תמונה מהמערכה מרכז|thumb|650px|''' הקרב על שונת נימרין''' (בציור היכן שעולות תמרון עשן) נמצאת בדרך נגשר אלנבי (אז El Ghoraniye Bridge ) לבלגה ולא-סלט בעבר הירדן הסבר: image: a view from high ground across the Jordan valley. The river meanders across the composition in the middle distance, with a swathe of greenery bordering it and distinguishing it from the surrounding drier and rockier soil. A suspension bridge and a pontoon bridge cross the river at separate points, and horse-drawn carts and columns are visible moving along a road that crosses the river at the suspension bridge. In the foreground is a hut, a military truck and some resting camels. Further in the distance puffs of smoke show artillery fire where fighting is going on at the far edge of the valley, with steep slopes in the background. History note James McBey 30 April 1918. } המקור:[http://www.iwm.org.uk/collections/item/object/18021 מוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאלי] בית הערבה - קבר אחים ראו ערך מורחב: בית הערבה - קבר אחים thumb|ימין|335 px|ביקור ב"קבר אחים" בבית הערבה ההיסטורית האתר הראשון בו בקרנו קשור למלחמת העצמאות, כאשר תושבי בית הערבה נאלצו לנטוש את ביתם, אך השאירו במקום את החללים שנקברו בבית הקברות. בית הקברות המקורי חולל על ידי הערבים לאחר הנסיגה מחוף הצפוני של ים המלח במאי 1948. הקברות אותרו ונכרה קבר האחים באתר בית הערבה ההיסטורי,ועלךיו הוקמה מצבה מטעם משרד הבטחון. על המצבה הונצחו שמות החללים: נמרוד שכטר, לוחם פלמ"ח שנהרג בתאונת אימונים; יעקב לביא וזאב לוונטל, חברי קיבוץ שנרצחו ביריות על גדת הירדן; אברהם בן-אברהם, מעפיל אלמוני מעיראק שמת עם הגיעו לארץ המובטחת; גדעון קורנל, בנם של דויד וחנה קורן, ממייסדי הקיבוץ. בגיל שנתיים טבע בבור ברפת. שמו האמיתי של המעפיל האלמוני "אברהם בן-אברהם" התברר כאליהו עבד-אל נאבי. המקור: אורי איציק - תפוז גשר עבדאללה ראו ערך מורחב:גשר עבדאללה thumb|ימין|335 px|גשר עבדאללה - סיור העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל - כ' אדר א' תשע"ד גשר עבדאללה, על שמו של על שמו של עבדאללה הראשון - מלך ירדן, הוקם בימי השלטון הירדני. הוא היה חלק מהכביש הראשי שקישר בין ירושלים לעמאן. הוא היה עשוי בטון וקורות פלדה. הגשר ממוקם קילומטרים אחדים צפונית לים המלח, דרומית ליריחו. במהלך מלחמת ששת הימים, ביום 7 ביוני 1967, פוצץ הגשר על ידי חבלנים מחטיבת הראל (חטיבה 10), ומאז לא שוקם ולא נעשה בו שימוש. את מקומו תפס גשר אלנבי, המשמש, מאז חתימת הסכם השלום בין ישראל לירדן ב-1994 כמעבר גבול בין שתי המדינות. היום הגישה לגשר היא רק באישור שלטונות הבטחון. מעבר קצר אל-יהוד - "ארץ המנזרים" ראו ערך מורחב: מעבר "מצודת היהודים" - קצר אל-יהוד - כולל סרטון על אתר הטבילה thumb|ימין|335 px|המערכה על נהר הירדן - 1918 - מבט ממעבר קצר אל-יהוד (מצודת היהודים) thumb|300px|ימין|ה"מצודה" - המפקדה האוסטרלית המעבר על נהר הירדן מכונה בערבית "אל מע'טס" - הטבילה שבו מעברה להולכי רגל במי הירדן. מצודת היהודים היא קצר אל-יהוד שימשה מפקדה של הכוחות האוסטרליים במלחמת העולם הראשונה (ראו ציור מימין) באתר מצויות היום חמש כנסיות, ארבע מהן השייכות לכנסיות המזרחיות: חבשית, סורית, יוונית אורתודוכסית ומנזר דיר חג'לה (אליו הובילה כניסה נפרדת) ואחת קתולית. בתצפית ניתן הסבר על הרקע לקרב על מעברות הירדן. לאחר כיבוש ירושלים על-ידי גנרל אלנבי באוקטובר 1917, המשיכו הכוחות הבריטים בלחימה לשם השלמת כיבוש ארץ-ישרל והכרעת הצבא העותמ'אני. כיבוש עבר הירדן היה עשוי לסייע להשגת המטרה בדרכים הבאות: # ריתוק הכוחות העותמ'אנים לעבר הירדן ומניעה לכך שיחושו לעזרת הכוחות הנסוגים בארץ ישראל # איום על מסילת הברזל החיג'זית ששימשה עורך אספקה ראשי לצבא העותמא'ני. היום שלוש ניסיונות לכיבוש מעברות הירדן. רק הניסיון השלישי,בספטמבר 1918, בעזרת הגדודים העבריים נחל הצלחה ועך בסיור במעבר אום-שורט. המנזרים קשורים למעשהו של תלמידו של ישו הנוצרי יוחנן המטביל, שטבל בנהר הירדן. מקום הטבילה הפך למרכז נוצרי רב חשיבות. סודרו כאן מתקנים לצל ןלמנוחה ושהייה לצליינים. הותקן שם גרם מעלות ביטון היורד עד נהר הירדן ממש. מכאן נוטלים מים ללטבית תינוקות ולסגולה נגד מכות ומחלות. כמו כן, באים לכאן עם תכריכים וטובלים אותם במי הירדן. באתר נערכים חגיגות ביום 6 בינואר. המקור: צבי אילן, משוט בארץ - טיולים באזורים המשוחררים - יולי 1967 המעבר מוקם באתר המשוער בו עברו בני-ישראל את נהר הירדן עם יהושע בן-נון thumb|650px|מרכז|האתר בפברואר 2014 ]] גשר אום-שורט ראו ערך מורחב:גשר אום-שורט thumb|260px|ימין|צילם:אמיר כהן קלונימוס - אתר [[עמוד ענן]]' גשר אום-שורט הוא כינוי למעבר על נהר הירדן, אשר בו עברו הגדודים העבריים בדרכם לכיבוש עבר הירדן ביום 22 ספטמבר 1918. נכללו בהם : "גדוד 38 של קלעי המלך" הקולונל פטרסון ושתי פלוגות מ"גדוד 39 של קלעי המלך" בראשות הקולונל אליעזר מרגולין. ביוני 1918 הם הגיעו לארץ ישראל והוצבו בקו החזית מצפון לירושלים לאורך קו שתי העוג'ות. בספטמבר 1918, במערכה הסופית על הארץ, הם השתתפו בקרב בבקעת הירדן ליד אום-שורט, מצפון ליריחו, ובחציית הנהר מזרחה. לאחר מכן שימשו זמן קצר כחיל מצב בעיירה א-סאלט שבעבר הירדן. לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים שימש המעבר את תנועת התושבים הערביים והיה למעבר הסחורות בין ארץ ישראל לבין עבר הירדן. התנועה במעבר זכתה לעידוד שלטונות מדינת ישראל, אשר קידמו את המעבר החופשי בין שתי הגדות לירדן. היום האזור הוכרז בתור ביצת ואדי מלחה * ראו ערך מורחב:ביצת ואדי מלחה בו אחד הריכוזים הצפוניים של צומח האופייני להאזור האירנו-טורני. בשטחים המלוחים פחות בשמורה, גדלים הצמחים הבאים: אטד רב-פרחים, בן-מלח מכחיל ואוכם שיחני, אשל מרובע גרגרנית כוכבנית, וקנה מצוי, מלוח מלבין, מלוח קיפח, מלחית אשונה ושיזף מצוי. תמונות מאלבום יובל מלחי בקעת הירדן המקורית.JPG| מראה בקעת הירדן - אולי בנופה המקורי קיסר אל-יהוד.JPG| "ארץ המנזרים" - בשני הגדות לירדן נהר הירדן.JPG|נהר הירדן|link=נהר הירדן אתר הטבילה.JPG| הכניסה לאתר הטבילה מפת שלושת המערכות שהתנהלו באזור במלחמת העולם הראשונה thumb|650px|מרכז|מפת המערכות המקור: אוסף מוזיאון המלחמה הבריטי תמונות היסטוריות מהאזור Camels on pontoon.jpg| מעבר במים רדודים - השיטה העתיקה Jorden river 1913.jpg|גשר חביות - השיטה הנפוצה, למעבר במים עמוקים, בטרם הוקמו גשרי עץ או ביטון * תמונות נוספות ראו כאן אוסף לזכרון הלחימה האוסטרלית הערות שוליים קטגוריה:המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:חבל ארץ בקעת הירדן קטגוריה:העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל קטגוריה:מעברות הירדן